Crossover Tea Party xxxHolic Style
by papilon
Summary: Yuuko has an idea to make a Tea Party. The problem is her guests are from other dimensions...
1. The Cause

**Disclaimer: **"xxxHolic" is belonged solely to CLAMP-sama along with their publishers. All copyrights are rightly belonged them, and author is only using their work as non-profit fan fiction. This also applied for all manga or anime that will be going to be used in this series.

**Warning:** Cross-over between "xxxHolic" and others manga-anime out there. This work is rated as T for several innuendos and. If you're expecting for some serious reading, please refrain in reading this because this in made purely for humor purpose.

**Spoilers:** There are going to a lot of spoilers, so don't read this if you don't want to.

**Setting: **Take place after Watanuki's incident where Doumeki and Himawari became xxxHolic's customer.

**Summary: **The Cause: Watanuki should keep his mouth shut for his own good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White fluffy clouds hang on clear blue sky, move slowly and lazily under blazing summer heat of sunshine. Said heat is so strong and brings humidity to air, enough to make a person with weak-constitute turns dizzy. Or not.

"Watanuki, it's hoooooottt!" Yuuko lies down on veranda dejectedly; her kimono worn haphazardly seemed dull and writhe under heat attack.

Sighing loudly, Watanuki sweeps the sweat on his forehead before taking a tray to veranda where his selfish employer lounging in. His tread sways lightly because of heat and heavy tray on his hands; after all, he is one of people out there with weak-constitute.

"Here, Yuuko-san." Arriving at veranda, Watanuki puts down a plate with slice of watermelon on top it. Moving her hand in exaggerated slow movement, Yuuko takes the slice and chomps a little bit. The effect is instant.

"MMmmm! It's cooooooooollllddddd!" Yuuko squeals in delight, rejuvenated from summer heat stroke syndrome. Then, she proceeds to chomp down all in big bite. Having used to her antics, Watanuki only smiles a little and shakes his head lightly. He proceeds to serve the other occupant of veranda who seemed unperturbed under hot summer sun.

"Here!" Watanuki shoves rather ungracefully another piece of watermelon, and glares at said person. Even under blazing heat, Doumeki still maintains his cool façade and eats his share in steady movement. Ever since he became the shop's customer, Doumeki often drops by to visit the shop and smothers Watanuki's made snack which resulted to enrage said boy more.

Sighing loudly, Watanuki sits down dejectedly and enjoys his share of watermelon while silently half praying Yuuko wouldn't cut his payment from it. It's a pity that Himawari-chan is not here, he thought. She had sudden family trip and gone off to Hokkaido yesterday. But of course, before it she promised to bring a lot of souvenirs and send postcards for him. Watanuki ignores completely the fact that she said that via Doumeki.

Three of them enjoy the treat leisurely under comfortable atmosphere.

---

"I'm bored"

Watanuki glances at Yuuko, half annoyed half dreaded; annoyed because she is still able to say it loudly when all works done by him, dreaded because things tend to turn more complicated and not good for one's health when she's bored, especially his health.

"Watanuki, entertain me!" "WHAT!" _"Just how ridiculous she could be?!"_ Watanuki glares at her. "How do you expect me to do it?!" "Anything is fine," Yuuko waves her hand," dancing, singing, jumping, even screaming is better than this booring state" "Hmph!" Watanuki stomps angrily," I'm not your source of entertainment!" waving his hands like mad," go bother someone else, like- erm… like Mokona, or Maru, or Momo. Or the other Mokona. Aha! That's even better! Go to another dimension for vacation!" smiles proudly to himself for the excellent idea; summer without nagging Yuuko sounded very appealing.

A single light bulb appears on Yuuko's head. "Hey! That's not too bad." Yuuko claps her hands, while Watanuki grins wider. "Let's make Crossover Tea Party!" "Eh?" Watanuki blinks. "That's not-" "That's an excellent idea, Watanuki!" Yuuko had already jumped up and strode in big stride to the house," I'll go call those people from another dimension to came here. Watanuki, don't laze down and start preparing for the tea party! This is after all your idea!" And she is gone inside.

Sound of chirping cicadas heard in the background while Watanuki stares blankly at closed shoji door where Yuuko just disappeared.

Slowly, he turns around to look at the only other occupant of veranda. "Is it… my fault?" asked Watanuki timidly. Doumeki nods while keeps munching a slice of watermelon; he had already devoured five slices of watermelon earlier. "DON'T STATE IT SO BLUNTLY, AND STOP EATING WILL YOU!!!" the bespectacled boy flailed his hands and trying to hit the stoic boy which easily dodged.

After polished all the watermelon slices, Doumeki puts down the plate. "You of all people should know how ones suggestion able to twist around to meet her expectation." "…" Watanuki stares at Doumeki blankly. "…That's the longest statement I've heard you said…" He was answered with a shrug by Doumeki.

Sound of shoji door opened with brutal force made the boys turn around, only to meet face to face with imposing presence of one Ichihara Yuuko, with satisfied grin plastered on her face. "Our first guests will arrive this afternoon!" announced Yuuko gleefully," Watanuki, prepare snack which get along with English tea. Oh, and Doumeki?" Said boy lifts up his head. "Could you please stay here to give a hand for Watanuki? I don't think he'll able to handle all guests' need all by himself. And of course, you'll be paid!" Yuuko touches her chin, thinking," full-course meal Watanuki-made three times a day with dessert sounds good for you?" Doumeki had already nodded his head by the time the sentence reached 'Watanuki-made'. "Good! It's a deal then," Yuuko's grin turns wider.

"OI! DON'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?!" "Hm?" Yuuko inclines her head, "and what it will be?" "This is ME and me working we're talking about! Don't just decide yourselves what payment he received from me! And how you never ask my opinion for help, instead of asking his?! Nevermind permission, how did you get idea to make tea party all of sudden? AND DON'T IGNORE ME, HOI!!!!" Yuuko and Doumeki had already left Watanuki alone in veranda.

"Ohohoho! I can't wait to meet them. Don't you agree?" "Hmph." "Oh by the way, you should dress too for occasion. Green sounds good for you?" "Hmph." "And of course, you'll be in matching style with Watanuki." "Hmph." And the conversation continues on, totally ignoring shouting teenager behind them as they stroll inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

(1) This story idea pops up inside my mind when I'm writing another series of mine with title: "Of Death and Sakura", and won't leave my mind. This'll be a collection series about crossover party, and those guests will appear from my anime and manga collection! Wakakakak!

(2) Any idea about what anime or manga which will make debut is greatly welcomed. I'll try to try out all those available :)

(3) And please be kind to review. I'd like to know anyone's opinion before continue it.


	2. 1st Guest

**Disclaimer, Warning and Spoilers:** Please look at Crossover Tea Party – xxxHolic Style: The Cause.

**Setting: **Take place after Watanuki's incident where Doumeki and Himawari became xxxHolic's customer.

**Summary: **1st Guest: Unexpectedly normal guest bring into expected bizarre companions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watanuki stares at Yuuko's self proclaimed crossover tea party first guest. She is a high school girl in normal blue sailor uniform while her brown waist-length hair flown down beautifully. Nothing out of ordinary could detected from her, such as, black smoke, transparent shadow, whispering voices, stinking stench, or else. Perfectly normal. Well, if you excluding how she keeps darting around with frightened look, as if expecting something to burst out suddenly any moment.

He glances suspiciously at his employer. Yuuko is unperturbed with their guest's behavior at all. Previously, she claimed, as the host of tea party, they have to dress for occasion and according to their guest's home nature. Currently she dressed in very normal attire: a white blouse with brown wool jacket on top, paired with same coloured wool long skirt, accompanied with formal brown shoes and a pair of glasses; in overall, she looks more like a high school than a witch. But, this seemed to ease their guest greatly. She even forced Watanuki and Doumeki into their current respective clothes: deep green denim jacket on top white T-shirt, paired with same denim jeans and black white tennis shoes. The dress is fine, but, the bizarre thing is they're in matching style, aside for size!

Sighing softly, no need to startle already edgy guest, Watanuki pours another cup of English tea for their guest. Truth to be told, it's a little let down after all those trepidation he felt about this tea party which Yuuko insisted to celebrate it outdoor, even under blazing sun. Feeling quite contented, Watanuki lowers his guard down a little.

---

Later, after a small conversation occurred, Watanuki learned that their guest name is Miyuki. Miyuki-san said she is really a normal high school girl who lived in Japan who has perfectly normal life. Until one day, she falls into never ending nightmares. When he asked what kind of nightmare it is, Miyuki suddenly shuddered and shakes her head violently, while on the verge of tears; Watanuki immediately recoils under the reaction. And he noticed how Yuuko keeps open and close a golden locket watch from who know where, as their guest too. Especially their guest.

Miyuki will immediately whips her head at the sound of clicking of locket watch, and stares at it with frightened little rabbit look. Her eyes turn big and round as she follows every movement of Yuuko. Watanuki feels a little bit bewilderment at this, and annoyed with the fact how Doumeki turns oblivious while devouring the snack. Talk about tact…

Several minutes later, Miyuki goes to bathroom, after given very strictly instruction from Watanuki. Now is a perfect chance to interrogate the witch.

"Why did you choose her as guest, Yuuko-san?" Watanuki is never one to waste words when dealing with his supposed benefactor. "She's the easiest to grab, of course!" chirped Yuuko, happily munching chocolate-chips cookies. Watanuki resists the urge to ask: "Grab from where?" question; he's under suspicion he better off without knowing it.

Soon, Miyuki returns; she seemed wary to be left alone… Yuuko opens the locket again, and this time, unlike previous ones, she emits a little surprised sound; Miyuki immediately alerted. "Miyuki-chan," Yuuko closes the locket and makes an apologetic look," it seemed another hole will appear." As soon as she said it, a black hole suddenly appears in the sky. A pack of women in various attires fall down into the garden. Cat, mouse, tiger, dog, bird. In minim clothes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Miyuki immediately runs away, seemed like her life is at stake here.

"Miyuki-chan"

"Wait, Miyuki!"

"Kyaa, Miyuki-chan is here!"

"I want my Miyuki!"

"……………………………………" Watanuki could only stares and stares as Miyuki involved in what seemingly innocent tag play. He turns alarmed when Miyuki got grabbed by one of skimpy-dressed women and they start to strip her off from clothes.

"HEEEELLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" Her struggle approved futile in face of many attackers.

"Yuuko-san!" Watanuki whips around," we've to-" "Ohohoho!" Yuuko stands on top the table, grabbing all people around her. "Girls, please!" she shakes her head," you all don't expect to leave me from this fun, do you?" She grabs her clothes and throws it off, to reveal a very revealing piece of red S&M outfit, complete with whip and leashes; Watanuki's eyes turn into beady.

"Oh! And here!" Yuuko grabs Watanuki. "Eh?" Watanuki blinks stupidly. "A fully dressed girl." Insert evil grin here. "Eh? EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH??????"

"Oh! Why didn't I notice her before?"

"She's right! Strip her!"

"And she's a cute one too!"

And they proceed to strip Watanuki's clothes off.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Watanuki trashes around, pinned under a pack of half-naked women who are trying to strip him. "YOU'RE MISTAKEN! I'M NOT A GIRL! YUUKO-SAN YOU JERK!!!" "My, my, what a lousy words you used," Yuuko shakes her head in faked disappointment, completely unscathed," I've to cut your payment for that" "AAAARRGHH!!!" Watanuki manages to escape, and currently involved in tag play, like Miyuki before; looks like all those years being chased with evil spirits really paid it off.

"WHERE IS DOUMEKI WHEN I NEED HIM?!?!?!?!?!" "Ah, I just sent him away" "WHAT?!" "Just before the hole appeared," Yuuko sips her tea calmly," I sent him out to run an errand niko" "DOUMEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Enter pitiful wail here.

"Achoo!" Doumeki, stands in front a liquor shop, scrubs his nose," a cold?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

(1) The first guest is Miyuki-chan from "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland", one of CLAMP's work with a lot of pretty women. I choose this one ad the first guest because Watanuki needed to be traumatized and made him more edgy for next guest :D Yuuko's words about "She's the easiest to grab" is from how Miyuk's able to move from one dimension to another, so I think to grab her is an easy task for Yuuko :D

(2) So, how about it? Any comment? Oh, and I don't mind any input for desirable next manga/anime.


End file.
